Samus with Gandrayda
by theclownsarethere
Summary: Gandrayda and Samus may have their differences, but when a fight goes too far they can't help but fuck each other's brains out in generator C. Will this change the everything? One part shape shifter, one part human chozo hybrid; let the swirl begin.


**Chapter 1: Let's get it on.**

Samus watched in surprise as the second pirate got blasted off into the depths of the generator by the traitorous agent. She stared on at the space pirate as it started to shimmed and morph into the all too familiar figure of gandrayda.

 _Damn she was hot._

Samus was fascinated by her deception and elegance, but acted annoyed as ever to see her.

 _She couldn't show any weakness._

Gandrayda smiled at Samus jokingly as she walked closer, her body more alluring with every step.

"Space pirate gray is definitely not my style. Machines aren't my thing either so I'll let you get this generator back online. Thanks Sammy."

Okay that was enough from this bitch. First she pretends to be her for a laugh at the briefing and now she's already at the generator yet decides to play pirate for a while and leave her with the task of getting the fucking generator back online?

 _I don't think so!_

"Oh no." Samus mocked in an exaggerated tone. "Thank you Gandrayda for all the assistance in reactivating this generator. I applaud you for your valiant effort."

Gandrayda turned back.

"Do you have a problem there Sammy?" she replied sarcastically, a leer spreading across her lips.

"Yeah, you know what, I do. I just got here after already activating generator A and find you can't even be bothered to press a hand scanner. Do you think you're better than me, you lazy ass bitch?"

"Well look what we have here, Samus Aran is jealous of me. I know, expected right?"

Now Samus' blood was boiling with rage. She'd already had enough issues with not being able to activate her ship's weapons to blast the berserker lord away, and now she had to deal with this bitch while a meteor was falling straight towards the planet. She couldn't deal with her snide remarks any longer.

"Jealous of what, some chick who can't push a hand scanner?" Samus cooed. "You think you're so great when you really can't do shit beside look pretty."

"I am a much better bounty hunter than you'll ever be Sammy. I can become anything that I want to, and I can defeat anything that I want to," she snarled back.

"Yeah right. You take down 5 space pirates and now you can defeat anything. Bitch I'm Samus fucking Aran. I killed mother brain when no one else would dare to get close to the planet. I killed metroid prime by myself, I saved an entire race of luminous from total annihilation on my own. And in the process I've killed over 100,000 space pirates. But oh no, you can kill 5 so now you can defeat anything; anything but how pathetic you really fucking are."

"How dare you! You condescending cunt. You just could never get over your parent's deaths. As if no one noticed that was your excuse to continue to pretends to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Poor, deluded Sammy, I truly do pity your meager existence."

Okay, that did it. Samus wasn't about to be shown up by this bitch. Heat built up in her chest and she could feel the white hot rage burning through her. She hadn't felt this feeling in months, since she lost her powers to the luminoth energy controller. But the power was still there and she let it out with furry.

Samus dashed forward, her body contorting into the superheat of orange flames as she spun forward with her screw attack and plowed into Gandrayda.

Her meager figure convulsed under Samus' power as she sent her spiraling against the now sealed generator door. Gandrayda fell to a heap on the ground, prostrate with her face towards the floor.

"Ha," Samus growled as she ran forward and kicked her backwards.

Before she could move Samus blasted her in the face with missile and Gandrayda toppled down onto the center floor of the generator. Samus lashed out and locker her left hand around Gandrayda throat, enjoying herself as she dangled Gandrayda's body over the edge of the shaft to the center of Norion.

"So what were you saying again?" Samus asked innocently.

"Not much. But I'm surprised you put up this much of a fight," Gandrayda managed. "Oh well, time for me to win."

And in a second her hands lashed out against Samus' suit. The charge was like nothing she'd felt before. Her armor contracted and vanished, leaving her exposed in only the zero suit. Gandrayda laughed and knocked her back to the platform center.

"Ha, I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

She flipped forward at Samus, but didn't prepare for her counter. Samus slammed her right heel into her face, sending her back to the ground. She didn't let her get up as she blasted her hard in the chest with her stun pistol, making her convulse like crazy. Then Samus locked her hands around Gandrayda again, straddling her as she pinned her to the ground, the life draining from her eyes.

"I don't want to kill you, but I hope this will teach you a fucking lesson," Samus snarled.

"Sammy…" she sighed.

"What?"

"This is so fucking hot, choke me harder."

"What?"

"Oh just take me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take me right here, make me yours. I need to feel it right now, your strength inside me."

Samus hadn't quite picked up on her implication before electric energy shot through her clit in waves of massive pleasure. All Samus could do was gasp as the sensation continued. She looked down to see Gandrayda hand against her, glowing with energy.

"Fuck me Sammy," she begged. "Fuck me."

A smile came to Samus' face. "Time to fuck your brains out bitch."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **We all wanted this to happen. I partially want to make this into something that retells the events of nearly all of metroid prime 3, but it's starting out with just this. Enjoy.**


End file.
